


404 and the Dream

by 0GIB0, Bat_Fang, ChoccyMilkIsLit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Guns, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0GIB0/pseuds/0GIB0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_Fang/pseuds/Bat_Fang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoccyMilkIsLit/pseuds/ChoccyMilkIsLit
Summary: Over the years Dream, the leader of his mafia the Phantasms, was careful to keep a perfect balance between his mob and mobs in the surrounding cities and his own. To be fair, originally he only needed to be worried about the Dynasty, a patriarchal mafia that was passed from father to son, that was in a neighboring city. Things had been peaceful between the two cities and things were going well…. But of course, that couldn’t last, peace wasn’t a normal thing in this line of work, that’s just how it is. So when a new younger maffia, self-proclaimed as the “Hoaxers”, began to stir up trouble Dream couldn’t say he was too surprised.In his line of work Dream always made an effort to keep things systemized and structured, carefully crafted contracts and relationships built into an unshakable wall of defense and power. So when one relaxed night at a strip club and a flirty dancer somehow lead to a crumbling of his defenses Dream is left stumbling as he tries to put back the pieces before worse is to come.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1365





	404 and the Dream

Dream took a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair. Papers were scattered over his expensive desk and looking at them made him feel exhausted. The Hoaxers were causing some problems and it was giving Dream a lot of extra work and one hell of a headache. Just as he was leaning in to get back to work someone knocked loudly at his door. 

“Come out with us!” He heard Sapnap say, his voice muffled by the expensive wood of his office door. Dream sighed dramatically, looking at the door as if it would somehow disappear if he looked at it long enough. _‘Another disturbance.’_ He thought, sighing and looking back at his papers.

“I don’t think so Sapnap…” He shouted across the office, trying to get the other to go away and leave him alone with his papers and silence. 

But unsurprisingly, the other decided to ignore Dream, slamming the door open with a bang and barging into the office. “You are coming with us,” Sapnap said, now ordering him. Dream raised his eyebrow as he looked up at his rowdy friend. 

“I can’t go, Sapnap.” he sighed, “The Hoaxers are on the move again and-” The other cut him off. 

“AND we can take care of those later.” Dream looked away, continuing to organize his papers. “Everyone needs a break...especially you.” 

Dream pulled his hand down his face, sitting back in his chair, “I don’t know Sap it been a long day, and-” he was cut off once again.

“Don’t pull that shit with me Dreamy,” Sapnap said with a shake of his head. “ You're gonna say _‘Oh I'm so tired Sap, you go without me’_ and then you're just gonna stay here and work for another three or four hours.” he raised his eyebrows, “am I wrong?”

Dream paused- staring at the other for a moment, “Ok first off, I don't sound like that!”

“Yes you do”

“What! No, I don't”

“You do though,”

“Oh my god! No, I-” Dream cuts himself off with a wheezing laugh. “You’re so stupid Sapnap!” 

“COME TO THE CLUB WITH US!” Sapnap yelled suddenly.

“FINE OH MY GOD!” Dream found himself shouting back. “Wait, us?” he asked in an afterthought. 

“Yeah! You, Karl, Sam, Punz, Callahan, and me!” Sapnap says animatedly, a grin on his face.

Dream shook his head, a small smile on his face, as much as he wanted to deny it he did need a break. “Ok- alright fine- go get the car I'll be right out.” 

Sapnap goes to leave before turning back for a moment, “By the way, I got you a private dance with one of their best strippers.” he says with a cheeky smile, “ and I heard they're your type.” Sapnap leaves with a wink.

Dream hums under his mask, ‘ _this might be interesting.’_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream stared out the open window of the car letting his carefully styled hair get messed up from the wind. 

Work was a place to be neat- it was a place for prim and proper power. Always be perfect, always be intimidating, never a hair out of place, that's how he was seen, that's how he _needed_ to be seen. Power keeps people in place and power brings respect. In his line of work, even the smallest mistake could lead to a distrust in his authority- and he wasn't going to let that happen. Ever. 

Sapnap was humming along to the radio but Dream couldn’t place what song it was. He allowed himself to drift, his mind empty, as he stared out at the busy city. Even in the evening, the city was alive- restaurants full, bars packed, and shops open. That’s what Dream loved about this city, how it was always awake, how there was never a dull moment. This city was his lifeblood, he was born and raised here and he was one of the sole reasons it was so lively. He helped build his mafia into the powerhouse it is, working his way up the ladder, and he helped this city thrive- hence his apprehension with the Hoaxers. 

Now you see, over the years Dream was careful to keep a perfect balance between his mafia, 

the Phantasms, and those in the surrounding cities. To be fair, originally he only needed to be worried about the Dynasty, a patriarchal mafia that was passed from father to son, that was in a neighboring city. The current head, Wilbur Soot, was an ambitious leader- carefully building up his businesses and underground drug ring. With many loyal members and a strong familial bond between them all, the Dynasty was not one to be crossed. Dream, Bad, and Sapnap had worked with Wilbur, Philza, and Tommy to create a contract or treaty of sports. At the time Dream had believed they could take the Dynasty if needed but when Wilbur reached out for a treaty he had agreed that it was best to just avoid any unnecessary violence.

Things had been peaceful between the two cities and things were going well…. But of course, that couldn’t last, peace wasn’t a normal thing in this line of work, that’s just how it is. So when a new younger maffia, self-proclaimed as the “Hoaxers”, began to stir up trouble Dream couldn’t say he was too surprised. The group was growing fast and they had no appreciation for the unspoken rule of things- and that’s what bothered Dream the most. There was seemingly no rhyme or rhythm to what they did- and if there was Dream couldn’t see it yet. He considered setting up a meeting with the growing mafia, but after hearing the rumors of what they had done, Dream wasn’t sure he wanted to take that risk. 

“Oi!” Sapnaps loud voice startled Dream from his thoughts, “Stop it I can literally feel your brooding from over here.” 

Dream scoffed, “I wasn't brooding! I was just… thinking.” trailing off he berates himself ‘ _Yeah real convincing Dream’_

Sapnap gives him a sympathetic glance, “I know things have been busy lately but at least allow yourself one night of fun- I promise it'll be fun.”

Dream offers up a fond smile, “You're right Sap, it'll be a good night with the others.”

Sapnap smiles widely, “YES IT WILL!” he hollers, raising the volume of the radio and singing along. 

Dream finally allowed himself to disconnect from his work and business mindset and was starting to relax. A night out with all his closest friends was a needed break and he was determined to enjoy himself. Not only that, but he was interested in who this dance will be with, who knows when it comes to Sapnap. 

They made it inside the club, seamlessly passing through security, and went up to the private booth they had reserved for the night. As Dream and Sapnap made it to the table those already seated at the table whooped and hollered- excited for the night's endeavors. 

“Damn I didn't think you’d actually come!” Punz says reaching over the table to pat his shoulder.

Dream shakes his head with a laugh, “yeah well Sapnap has his ways.” 

“Haha Yeah!” Karl laughed, “That private dance was pretty tempting wasn’t it- that was my idea!” He proclaimed proudly. 

The others laugh as Dream goes to deny Karl's words, “That is NOT why I came!” he says with a laugh clear in his voice.

“Hey no need to lie to us Dream we get it, we get it,” Sam says with an exaggerated wink. 

Just like that Dream is pulled into an easy conversation with the other men at the table. The group somehow manages to talk about both everything and absolutely nothing at the same time and Dream is left out of breath from laughing. Damn, it was good to have a night out with these guys, he should make an effort to join them more often. 

“Hey I'm gonna go grab a drink- I'll be right back!” Dream says briefly to the table, getting some “ok!”s and thumbs up.

Walking up to the bar he notices lights start to dim and focus on the stage, ‘ _dances are about to start.’_ He thinks to himself as he orders a bourbon on the rocks. He takes a sip of the cool drink after he pulls down his mask and he feels it slide down his throat before hitting his chest and stomach- sending a slight warmth throughout his body. 

Sensual music started playing from the speakers and a hush came over the crowd. Dream watched with avid attention. He's been to this club before and he knew that the clubs proclaimed “best dancers” would go first. The lights fully dimmed, soft light blue lights shining over the crowd as a graceful dancer walked onto the stage. 

The dancer was _gorgeous_. His dancing was sexy and elegant and he had a stage presence like no other. Short brown hair framing a slim face. He was slender with a lean build of muscle and Dream was sure the man would barely reach his shoulder. The dancer was wearing a cerulean blue cropped turtleneck and a low rise thong, his legs were covered in pretty black thigh-high boots with socks peeking over, hooked to some expensive-looking garters. For some odd reason he also had a pair of chunky white goggles resting over his forehead- it was an odd touch but it was cute and complimented the outfit nonetheless. The man was confident and had such a natural stage presence it was almost as if he was made to be up there. 

Dream was entranced.

As he watched his eyes never left the stage. Whether it was one-minute passing or five Dream couldn't tell. He watched as the dancer made slow and deliberate eye contact with patrons in the crowd. Dream continued to stare, almost daringly, as he waited to see if the dancer would look towards him. Only moments after Dream had finished taking a sip and pulled his mask back on did the dancer finally look his way. Green eyes meeting mismatched blue and brown eyes. 

Dream tilted his head as he locked eyes with the man- almost challenging him to not look away. The dancer seems to take his challenge, making an effort to make eye contact with Dream and Dream alone for the rest of the dance. 

The song came to an end too soon and the chatter of the club rose once again. Dream tilts his head as he takes one more sip of his bourbon before placing it down and walking back to his table with the boys- the dancer not leaving his mind for a single moment. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George took a deep breath as he sensually walked onstage. Nights like these were always enjoyable. It wasn’t too crowded of a night and it was easy for the dancer to see that all eyes were on him. George loved the feeling of being on stage- there was something almost akin to a power rush that came to him as he sensually danced to the slow smooth music playing across the club. 

Any person in the room could tell that George had an amazing stage presence. Every step seemed perfectly placed and each movement of his body seemed natural. From the floor of the club, George could see all the men and women who were entranced by his dancing and he felt almost smug. He knew he was hot and he knew how to command a perfect stage presence. His energy almost seemed hypnotic as those in the crowd were simply focused on him and him alone. 

George had crafted a flawless routine- now so familiar to him- that was perfectly sultry and seductive. Electricity ran through his body as he stared out into the crowd and he made it a goal to leisurely make eye contact with those that seemed the most invested in his performance. That was a part of George’s nightly plan- make the individual patrons feel seen, make them feel like it’s all for them and the money would roll in. While the stage was his favorite part of the night the private dances are where the money would really begin to roll in. 

As he looked out in the crowd he could see the regulars along with the nightly new people. It was always satisfying to see a new person come again- that meant he was doing his job right and he always felt a selfish sort of pride overtake him whenever a newcomer became a regular. 

As George was looking out into the crowd his eyes were drawn to a figure sitting at the bar. A tall blond man who was turned to face the stage, a glass of whisky in his hand and interest showing through his eyes. man’s eyes locked with George’s and from that moment he was hooked. The man was wearing a white mask- only adding to his mystery- and George found himself yearning to speak to the stranger. 

There was something so enthralling about the man's gaze and George couldn’t look away. He found himself pushing his body and routine to be the best it could be as he danced, for what felt like, the blond man alone. The man's gaze felt heavy and George found himself shaking slightly from the adrenaline rush he was feeling. His routine came to an end almost too soon and George felt a flash of disappointment at having to leave the view of the stranger. 

George wasn’t done for the night- he knew- but he wanted to take a moment to freshen up before heading out to work in the private rooms he had scheduled for the night. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream sat with his friends watching the other dancers and chatting, simply enjoying the ambiance of the club. Even with all the intoxicating and distracting activity swirling around him in the club, Dream found his thoughts continuously straying towards the first dancer.

The dancer, who went by the name “404” Dream came to find out, was the poster boy for the club. He was essentially the “main attraction.” There were many other beautiful and incredibly talented dancers but the club had come to decide that 404 was what would really draw in the customers. Dream couldn't blame them for that. While the other dancers were beautiful and knew how to work a stage and pole none of them had the same stage presence. 404 was able to silence an entire club just by walking onstage- who could compete with that. 

Dream knew that his private dance was soon- as the other men at the table kept teasingly reminding him- and Dream couldn't help the hope that Sapnap had booked 404 for the private dance. Even with this tiny spark of hope for the private dance Dream reminded himself to keep his mind open, he wanted to be able to enjoy and respect any dancer at the club. Just as he was reminding himself of this, two pretty dancers approached their booth. 

“Hey there boys,” one said, her voice sultry, “ I'm Red Vines and this here is 707,” she said motioning to the dancer beside her.

707 runs a hand through their hair as they go to speak, “We heard one of you boys is scheduled for a dance tonight, we’re here to escort you back to the private room.” 

Sapnap leans forward with a cheeky smirk, “ That would be this man right here,” he says patting Dream on the back, “Though if you two are free after you should come back over to our table.” He says with a wink. 

Dream rolled his eyes at Sapnap with a laugh as he went to go stand up, “lead the way.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream was led through a door to a long hallway illuminated by lit purple arches. The walls were smooth and shiny, Dream could even see a slight reflection in the dim purple lights. Every so often there would be a length of flowing purple curtains falling from an arched doorway- leading to other private rooms he assumed. Dream was led to the end of the long hallway where the dancers pulled open the curtains. 

“Go make yourself comfortable,” 707 says motioning Dream into the room, “Your dancer will be with you in a moment.” 

Dream walks into the room, feeling the silky curtains closing behind him. The room was in the shape of a half-circle, a long expensive-looking couch following the curved wall. The lights were pulsing with a blue hue and Dream’s thoughts were brought back to 404. A smooth song was playing through some speakers as Dream continued to look around the room, facing away from the doorway. 

Dream turned facing the curtains as he heard them rustle slightly behind him. He watched as a dancer stepped through the curtains and Dream raised his eyebrow in recognition. 

“Hello,” 404 said with a small smile, “So,” he began to say as he took slow sensual steps towards Dream, “are you ready for your dance?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Go find @gabbiii013 on TikTok to find some amazing art and animations of this AU as well as teasers of the soon-to-come update!  
> Also, hop onto Twitter to find @batnotfound_ and me @Choccy_Milkz for possible updates  
> The next chapter should come in about two weeks give or take so keep an eye out for that!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
